


Midnight Musings

by Raewyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raewyll/pseuds/Raewyll
Summary: His eyes narrow as his gaze trails over the short missive. Instead of a nametag, he only sees an unfamiliar sequence of seemingly random numbers where the sender’s ID should be… Wrong number, huh?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to indulge myself with one of the popular fanfic tropes. I know I should be working on my other story but this idea just seemed too convenient to pass up. [Dear Reader, what do you think? Should I make this into a thing? - Will do!]

_2 a.m._

He watches silently as the faint glow of the illuminated screen slowly fades to black. He yanks on the covers begrudgingly as he turns on his other side, groaning with a long exhale and shutting his eyes tight.

_2:30 a.m._

He tosses his phone back on the nightstand and curses under his breath as he hears the small, innocent device slamming against the wall.

2:39 a.m.

The screen lights up; painting the room with eerie shadows. He tries to ignore the quiet but insistent buzzing but his efforts are meaningless. He kicks the covers off as he scrambles towards the nightstand but the light disappears just as his hand darts out. _Fuck_ , he growls, feeling around impatiently for the familiar touch of plastic.

After a few good moments of prodding, his fingers curl around the device, illuminating the screen once again with a single touch.

“What the hell?” he mumbles, his mouth dry and his throat sore. His fingers linger over the ridiculously bright notification that basically screams “NEW TEXT MESSAGE” into his sleep-deprived face.

**> You haven’t called. Is everything okay? I know we haven’t talked for days, but…**

His eyes narrow as his gaze trails over the short missive. Instead of a nametag, he only sees an unfamiliar sequence of seemingly random numbers where the sender’s ID should be…

_Wrong number, huh?_

His fingers move on their own to type a curt, yet polite answer to notify the sender about their mistake. After all, the one thing he doesn’t need is a torrent of misdirected accusations arriving just when sleep finally decides to claim him.

But then he stops. Something clicks inside of his mind.

**Could be worse.**

There. The reply is sent before he can change his mind. He doesn’t fully understand why he eventually decides to play along, but now he feels curious enough to eagerly anticipate the results of his action.

He doesn’t need to wait long.

**> Did something happen?**

Once again, he finds his fingers moving on their own.

**No. Nothing happens here. I’m bored.**

This time, the reply takes a bit longer to arrive but the content is interesting enough to convince him to keep the façade going.

**> I’m sorry to hear that.**

There is a short pause.

**> Look, I’m sorry for being hard on you. I just wanted you to know that I was – and still am – worried about you.**

His eyebrow arches slightly as he pulls his phone closer so he can sit comfortably against his pillow. He is feeling inspired; this is something he can work with.

**Maybe you shouldn’t be. Have you considered that?**

This time, the answer is lightning-fast.

**> What do you mean?**

He takes his sweet time with his reply.

**Maybe I deserved it. If I can’t even be bothered to call you after a fight, maybe I really am an asshole.**

The conversation keeps him occupied more than he expected. He didn’t intend to drag things out this long, but the messages seem to keep writing themselves and he sees no reason to deny indulging himself a little.

**> Please stop joking.**

Well, that sounds a bit more serious than he’s comfortable with, but since he played along this far, stopping now would only render the whole thing meaningless.

**Or maybe it’s the other way around and you should just give me some space. I haven’t called, so there must be a reason, right?**

Minutes pass by and no reply comes. He is ready to admit that he might’ve overdone it just a little. However, now he is feeling way too invested in his little game to stop.

**Look, when someone isn’t willing to own up to their mistakes, it might be a good idea to let go. Just saying.**

_3:08 a.m._

He shoots a quick glance towards the top of the screen. It’s either way too late or definitely too early for being beaten up about an argument that happened days ago. Unless…

3:09 a.m.

**> Eren? Is that you?**

Whoops. He sighs as he brushes his hair out of his face, preparing to come clean. It was fun while it lasted.

**No.**

**> ???**

**Wrong number.**

He pauses for a moment, realizing that his idea of passing time might actually not have been the kindest gesture towards the stranger on the other end of the line. He starts typing, his fingers adeptly dancing over the screen.

**It just seemed like you needed an honest opinion. Or some advice… Sorry for being an ass.**

Time seems to pass uncharacteristically slowly while he waits.

**> You should’ve told me at the beginning...**  
**> Anyway, sorry for bothering you this late at night.**  
** >(But I guess it’s really your fault, after all…)**

At least they know how to take a joke, even if it’s in bad taste…

**You’re right. I am sorry, you are sorry… Can we call it a draw?**

He finds it strange how he can’t seem to tear himself away from the conversation.

**> Hardly.**

Just as he opens the message, the small device comes to life in his hand. The caller ID is there, glaring at him, daring him boldly to answer – and he does, against his better judgement.

“What is it?” His voice comes out raspier than he wishes it to be and he silently berates himself for taking initiative without thinking.

_“Thank you for the advice. Good night.”_

The line goes silent.

It happens so fast, he barely has time to register what happened. His mind keeps replaying it over and over and over again…

He can’t shake her voice from his thoughts.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I still need some time to work on the story, so it might take a few days before the next update comes online. For now, I wanted to work on the style, so this chapter is mostly experimental. The text messages are always bolded and the > always marks the received messages, regardless of whose point of view the story is told from.

_1:30 p.m._

Mikasa checks her phone for probably the hundredth time that day. She doesn’t really know what she’s expecting, but each time the screen turns black, she feels somewhat disappointed.

It has been two days now since the wrong number incident and somehow she just can’t manage to shake the conversation from her thoughts.

No. That is lie.

It is his voice she can’t seem to forget.

Suddenly she is jolted from her thoughts as she hears her name called from across the table.

“Mikasa?” Connie asks, his brow arching into a curious frown. “Everything alright?”

“Of course,” Mikasa answers, quickly sliding her phone under the cover of the table and out of sight. Her friends don’t seem convinced by her answer, she can tell. “I’m just waiting for a reply from my professor.”

That seems to put them at ease. Their order arrives just a moment later and suddenly everyone is busy munching. Naturally, no one can keep up with Sasha, but at this point, no one is foolish enough to try. Mikasa lifts her fork and picks at her fries, but finds her appetite gone.

An argument sparks between Connie and Jean about how ketchup and french fries should be eaten, making both of them too occupied to notice Sasha stealing a few pieces from each plate. Maybe it’s because of that that no one notices the buzzing of Mikasa’s phone.

**> Synonym for soldier, 9 letters, starts with a ‘c’**

She stares at the screen for a good moment before glancing back towards the table. Jean has caught Sasha nabbing some of his fries, so the argument is even louder now. Nobody seems to be paying her any attention.

**???**

It’s _him_.

**> Not ‘cadet’, obviously**

**Are you doing crossword??? ***

**> Yes.**  
**> And I need an answer.**  
 ** >About any time now…**

Before she knows it, her thoughts start racing. Soldier with ‘c’… ‘c’… C-o-m-m-a-n-d-o? No. It’s a letter too short. ‘C’…

**Conscript?**

**> Could work. Good job.**

**Why are you doing crossword in the middle of the day?**

**> Did I miss something? Is there a proper time for doing it?**

**Shouldn’t you be working?**

**> I am.**

**…**

**> There’s a power failure. I’m bored.**

**Uh-huh.**

“Mikasa!”

Shit. She hasn’t been paying attention, has she?

“Yes, Armin?”

Was it Armin talking to her? She hopes he was, because she can feel her phone constantly buzzing in her lap.

“Are you talking to Eren?”

The question is innocent, she knows, but it’s too sudden and finds her unprepared.

“No” she blurts instantly, suddenly regretting the impulsive answer as all eyes move towards her. “It’s Hannah. She needs help with an essay.”

“I see” Armin smiles, his expression apologetic. “I didn’t want to disturb.”

“It’s alright.”

**> Run away, five letters  
>Ends with ‘e’**

Is he seriously going to text her the whole thing? She types her answer quickly, trying not to miss out on the conversation around the table.

**Escape**

She tries to ignore him, but the texts just keep coming.

**> That’s six**  
**> Try harder**  
 ** >I don’t have all day**

**Well, neither do I  
Right now, you are Hannah and I’m helping you with your essay**

**> And you are Erica, the sales assistant  
>You are selling me primers**

**What are primers?**

**> You are terrible at your job**

**At least I know that running away can also mean ‘elope’**

**> Not bad. I might consider not filing a complaint**

**Suit yourself.**

**> No monthly bonus for you**

**…**

**> Small town in the north, 5 letters**

**How am I supposed to know?**

**> Exactly.**

**Wait…  
Is this your first time?**

**> Depends on what you are referring to**

**…  
It’s unlikely that you will guess it. Just fill in what you can**

**> Then what’s the point?**

**Idk. They ran out of guessable words that would’ve fit**

**> This is stupid.**

**You tell me  
Do you really have nothing better to do? Paperwork?**

**> That’s what subordinates are for**

“Have you guys seen this?” Connie snorts, drawing Mikasa’s attention away from her phone. “Eren really is an idiot…”

**Well, Hannah, I have other things to do, so good luck**

**> I want to speak to the manager**

She looks up to find everyone gathered around Connie while he plays a video on his phone. Why did he mention Eren? Mikasa scoots closer, curious to see the thing that has drawn everyone’s attention.

Her eyes grow wide in surprise.

It’s Eren’s familiar face on the screen and the camera suddenly zooms out, showing a beach in the background. “Watch this” he yells as he steps further behind, holding a piece of bread or a cracker high into the air, looking into the distance expectantly. Suddenly, his expression changes and something white swoops down from above, obscuring the view. It takes only a split second for the camera to adjust the focus and the blurry picture suddenly becomes clear – it is a large seagull, chasing Eren as he runs towards the sea.

Everyone is laughing – everyone except Mikasa.

“When did he send this to you?” she asks and she can hear her voice breaking.

“What do you mean?’ Connie replies with a frown. “He sent it yesterday evening.”

“You’ve been talking to him?”

Suddenly, she can feel all eyes on her and she can’t bear to look at them. She doesn’t want to see their expression as they stare at her in disbelief.

“Well.. yeah…” Connie mumbles. “I mean, just a few times, he’s been kinda busy…”

“I see” Mikasa replies before grabbing her bag. “I still have to work on my paper. See you later.”

Jean calls out to her but his voice doesn’t quite reach her ears.

_Bastard_ , she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * imagine a Swedish (or Scandinavian) style crossword here


	3. Chapter 3

_7:29 p.m._

His hair is still wet as he enters the room, jeans unbuttoned and towel draped around his shoulder. His hand wanders toward his phone on desk out of habit and he unlocks the screen with a quick swipe of his fingers.

“New Text Message”, it reads, the bright colours reflected in his eyes in the darkness of the room.

He covers his hair with the towel and starts rubbing at it, holding his phone with only one hand.

**> You were right**

His eyes narrow as he tries to figure out the meaning behind the message.

**I usually am.  
Did something happen?**

No, that’s stupid. Something had to happen.

**What happened?**

That’s what he types instead. He check the time on the top of the screen.

_7:31 p.m._

He doesn’t have much time. He needs to be there at 8 o’clock the latest or Petra will have his head.

Fortunately, it’s only a casual dinner with the team; a simple white shirt will do. He slips into one quickly, frowning when he notices that he has messed up the buttons and has to do it again from the start.

The keys jingle in his hand as he pulls them out of the lock. He can feel his phone buzzing just as he pockets them.

“Fuck,” he growls. He really doesn’t have the time to read it now.

He makes his way to the garage and the alarm beeps discreetly as he unlocks the door to his car. He throws himself into the driver’s seat. Brushing a finger against his lip, he considers his options one last time. He readjusts the rear view mirror like he always does but one look at his own torn expression is enough to shatter his resolve.

“Fuck” he growls again. He knows he’s going to be late.

He fishes the phone out of his pocket.

**> He’s been ignoring me on purpose while talking to anyone else.**

His eyes narrow. Of course, it must be about that Erik guy… or Eren. Whatever.

He starts typing in a rush.

**Lessn here: stp being an idiot and gt ovr him**

The typos burn his eyes but he really doesn’t have the time. He shoves the device into the passenger’s seat and starts the car. “I’m so fucked” he hisses as he shifts into reverse.

_8:18 p.m._

“That will be all. Thank you.”

He hands the menu back to the waitress and reaches for his glass. Somehow, he has managed to get there in time. He keeps telling himself that the light was still yellow, or well, orange-ish at least.

He needs to come up with better excuses.

He’s been itching to pick up his phone but has already announced earlier this outing was to be kept strictly ‘offline’. He wonders whether they’d notice if he stole just one quick look under the table.

“Levi?”

He whips his head up, only now noticing that he’s been staring at his hands for a while.

“Sorry,” he says, “I didn’t catch that.”

“Obviously,” Erd chuckles. “Is there something interesting under the table?”

“I hope you’re not on your phone _again_ ” Petra chimes in. “We agreed to leave all work related stuff outside the door, remember?”

He raises his arms into the air and throws them a challenging look.

“What were you saying?” he asks.

“I’m keeping an eye on you,” Petra warns him.

“I’d keep an eye on Oruo instead” he replies calmly. “He has already stolen half of your meatballs.”

“What?!”

Chaos ensues and he excuses himself to the bathroom.

**> Are you drunk?**  
**> Are you alright?**  
 ** >What’s going on?**  
 ** >???**

“Well, someone worries a lot” he whispers as he scrolls through the messages.

**I’m not drunk, I’m alright and I’m having dinner at a restaurant.  
Any further inquiries about my private life?**

**> You ass. Could’ve just told me the timing was bad**

**Where is the fun in that?**

**> Well, have lots of fun then. Good night.**

**Off to bed so soon?**

**> None of your business**

**Do you need a bedtime story too?**

**> Shouldn’t you be eating?**

**I am a fully functioning adult. I can decide my own dinnertime AND curfew.**

**> Adult? Maybe. Fully functioning? Doubtful…**

“Well, isn’t that a surprise!”

He looks up, fingers frozen mid-sentence.

“Please tell me it’s a girl” Erd jokes as he walks up to a stall while Levi watches him suspiciously. “I promise to not rat you out if you tell me her name.”

Levi snorts. “I don’t know her name.” Fuck. It’s too late to take it back now.

Erd whistles. “I guess I can see the appeal in that too” he laughs. “The others are catching on too, so I’d keep the steamy messages for later if I were you.”

Levi grunts. This conversation can’t be over soon enough.

“I will just tell them you said not to try the eggs” Erd continues, making no effort to mask how much he enjoys the situation.

“Shut up” Levi growls and starts typing quickly.

**Hold on to that thought.**

_10:35 p.m._

**You still there?**

He waits till the screen goes black and throws himself down on the bed.

**> Maybe**

**There is something I want to ask you.  
Can I?**

**> Maybe**

**This is a serious conversation.**

**> #doubtful**

**How old are you?**

**> 21+  
>I’m a fully functioning adult**

**Adult? Maybe. Fully functioning? Doubtful**

**> I’m impressed  
>What about you?**

**31+**

**> And you still don’t know how to do crossword? Shame on you**

**Brat**

It’s strange how a simple conversation with a faceless stranger can draw him in. He tries to recall her voice and he can already feel a slight shiver dancing across his skin.

It becomes only worse when his phone comes to life, the caller’s ID flashing on the screen.

He hesitates.

Should he?

“Hey.”

It’s that voice again, making his heart race with nothing more than a single word.

“Please don’t take my offer on the bedtime story,” he manages to say, “I don’t know any.”

He can hear a soft chuckle on the other end of the line and his expression softens too. Somehow, he feels calmer.

“Tell me your name,” she says.

“Levi,” he answers.

“Tell me yours,” he says.

“Mikasa,” she answers.

“Good night, Levi,” she says.

“Good night, Mikasa,” he says as well.

Good night, huh? Who could sleep after this?


	4. Chapter 4

_10:11 a.m._

**> You really are a gloomy brat  
>How can you be bored on a Saturday?**

Mikasa huffs as she considers throwing the phone across the bed.

What the hell has she been doing? She still can’t believe she went ahead and called him for the second time now. This isn’t like her. He’s practically a stranger and she doesn’t like strangers.

She glances at the towel carefully wrapped around her ankle. Should she tell him about it? Would he care?

Armin insisted that she has pulled a muscle and sentenced her to strict bedrest.

She’s been hating every second of it.

**I can’t leave the house**

**> Can’t or won’t?**

**Can’t**

**> Are you grounded or something?**

**Yes  
By my friend**

It takes him a bit longer than usual to answer. She stares at the screen, her freshly manicured fingers gripping the phone from both sides.

**> What did you do?**

**He thinks I’ve pulled a muscle**

**> Have you?**

**Maybe. But he worries too much**

**> Figures**

**???**

**> You are indeed troublesome**

_Asshole_ , Mikasa growls. But then again, she really is feeling bored... Maybe she can play along.

**You don’t even know half of it…**

She bites her lip. Should she send it? She does, eventually, and her phone starts buzzing almost immediately.

**> Oh. Is that so?**

**Wouldn’t you like to know?**

This is something new. Her texts to people have always been short and straight-to-the-point: call me asap, meet me here, don’t forget the food… things like that.

**> Tell me**

Her fingers tremble slightly as she leans closer. What should she write? Until this moment she’s been relying on her intuition but right now, it feels as if her mind has gone numb.

What can a person write in a situation like this? Any normal person who isn’t Mikasa, that is…

**I do aerial silk**

Is that a good answer? She isn’t sure, but nothing else comes to mind. The boys in their group always seem to be impressed whenever she brings it up.

**> …  
>Are you kidding?**

**No.**

She swallows hard. She went and killed the mood, didn’t she?

**> Fuck**  
**> Have to leave now**  
** >I will call you later**

She sighs. Of course she did. He said he would call her and her heart flutters at the thought, but she quickly chastises herself for letting her guard down.

This isn’t her style. She isn’t any good at it and if he hasn’t noticed it before, he’s surely aware now.

_Good bye, Levi_ , she thinks as she buries her face in the pillow.

_8:43 p.m._

She can feel wet strands of hair tickling her neck as she slides deeper into the tub. With her aching leg propped up against the ledge, Mikasa tries to focus on the pleasant warmth of the water and the soothing melody of the music.

“Mikasa,” she hears Armin calling from outside the door. “Will you be alright?”

“Sure,” she replies. “Don’t forget to have fun!”

She can imagine him smiling. “I will try” he answers in a lighthearted tone. “Call me if anything happens!”

“Armin” Mikasa chastises him. “I will be fine.”

“I know… just, take care of your leg, okay?”

“I will” she promises and she means it. She knows he can tell.

“I will be going, then.”

“Good night, then.

A minute later she can hear the front door closing. She reaches out to increase the volume, filling the room with melodic echoes.

She feels as if a cumbersome weight has dropped from her chest.

_8:55 p.m._

She’s been soaking for a while now but she just can’t seem to get bored of it. She leans over and turns the tap, letting warm water flow over her skin.

Any other time, she would’ve just taken a quick shower, but today she felt she needed some quiet time for herself.

She slides her uninjured leg next to the one wrapped in tight strips. She doesn’t see much difference, but then again, she trusts Armin’s judgement.

Suddenly, the music goes quiet before her phone starts beeping loudly and she jumps a little, splashing small droplets of water everywhere.

Fuck… she sighs, tilting her head backwards.

That’s the signal for an incoming message.

Does she want to know?

She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to fight the temptation.

Groaning, she tries to turn a little to the side and reaches out towards the small cabinet.

**> Are you alone?**

She considers her answer for a moment.

**No.**

There is no reply.

An idea comes to mind and she snatches Armin’s surgeon duck – a small rubber duck with a doctor’s mask and scalpels – from the edge of the tub. She leans over and holds it out to snap a quick picture with the fluffy white bathroom rug as the background.

Picture sent.

Why does it make her so excited?

**> If you require medical attention, even I can do better**

**Well, do you have a degree?**

**> I do**

**Really?**

**> You didn’t specify which field**

**…  
Then you don’t get to make observations**

**> Shame  
>I tend to be an excellent observer**

**You can observe Dr. Pepper here**

She quickly places the duck next to the shampoo bottle in the corner and snaps another picture of it.

**> Please tell me you didn’t name it**

**Is there a problem?**

**> No…**

She has no idea why she starts laughing, but she does.

**> Back to my question…**

What question? She needs to scroll back to figure it out.

Oh…

**I am**

The room goes silent for a moment. No music, no incoming messages, just the quiet splashing of water as she adjusts her position slightly.

And then it starts.

Levi.

Incoming call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments on this story! I can't begin to tell you how happy it makes me to have your support! At the same time, I'm really sorry for being so late with the update. If you're having a bad day - or a good one but looking to make it even better, I hope I can help a little with this!
> 
> If you can catch the reference/easter egg in this chapter, you 100% deserve a cookie! But also, don't worry if you can't, it has nothing to do with the AoT/SnK universe.

_8:50 p.m._

Stepping through the front door, Levi kicks his shoes down with ease before carelessly tossing his jacket on the hanger.

It has been a long day.

As he enters the spacious living room, he can feel the feathery touch of the immaculate white carpet brushing against the soles of his feet.  Forcing the neckline of his short open with an impatient pull of his index finger, he considers his options before heading towards the bathroom.

She has been on his mind the whole day.

He still can’t decide whether the emergency call has been godsent or came at the worst time possible. Socializing has never been his strongest suit and even with Mikasa, trying to decide what boundaries to keep and which ones to break has only given him headaches.

There is something about her, however, that draws him in, makes him forget about the rules he has laid down a long time before. Each time, he decides that this time he will be careful, that he will not allow himself to lose track of his own thoughts – but no matter how hard he insists on maintaining a balanced impression, he always finds the control slipping from his fingers as the memories of her voice start taking over his thoughts.

So this time, he decides that he will have none of that; that he will no longer insist on the meaningless façade if it only leads to his own undoing.

**Are you alone?**

The message is sent and he steps under the shower, hoping to find comfort and reassurance in the familiarity of his surroundings.

_9:11 p.m_.

Drying himself a little before stepping out onto the pristine white tiles, he picks his phone up from the edge of the sink. Swiping his fingers across the screen, he unlocks his messages only to have his eyebrows twist into a frown by the sight that greets him.

_What on earth_ , he murmurs as he gazes at the picture, one hand still rubbing the racing water droplets from his neck.

**If you require medical attention, even I can do better**

It is a duck, he can see that much, but he fails to see the necessity behind all the tacky decoration. A mask? An apron? And a scalpel, above all else?! How is it supposed to hold a scalpel with wings?

To Levi, it seems very much like one of those cheap meaningless gifts that one could only receive at those ridiculous workplace secret santa events – one that would soon land in the back of an unused drawer to never be talked about ever again.

But if there’s one thing tawdry Dr. Pepper is good for – as he learns not a minute later – is to tell him that Mikasa is undoubtedly alone, enjoying the undisturbed privacy only a full bathtub can offer.

And the thought, let’s be honest, does nothing good for him.

Wrapping the towel around his hips, he walks back into the living room and drops himself onto the couch a little too forcefully, fingers hovering above the small interactive button spelling her name.

**> I am**

_Here goes nothing_ , he thinks as he presses down and the screen suddenly goes black before switching to the call panel.

He could list a dozen reasons why this is a terrible idea.

And he could list a dozen more why he no longer cares about it.

“I’m listening” she speaks. She tries to sound calm, but he can hear her voice tremble a little.

“So” he answers after a moment of silence, giving her time exhale the breath she has been holding, “about that hobby of yours…”

“Tissu?”

He finds the way she says it surprisingly cute. It’s strange, having no face to imagine while he listens to her speak.

“If that’s what you want to call it…” He puts a great effort into keeping his voice even.

“What about it?” she asks, sounding a little more confident this time.

“I’ve looked it up,” he replies, dragging his answer out a bit more than necessary. “I have to admit, it looks… compelling.”

“Mhm,” she hums and he can hear water splashing in the background, making his body react against his will.

“It requires a lot of focus” she continues after the noise dies down, suggesting that she has either changed position or decided to finally finish soaking in the bath.

He hears soft ruffling, probably the sounds of a towel.

“And there is also the question of reach and flexibility” she explains knowingly and once again, he can hear the splatter as she takes a deep breath, probably before lifting a leg above the edge of the tub.

He can imagine her bare foot pressing against the smooth white tufts as her slender ankle and shapely leg comes into view.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tries to direct his thoughts elsewhere as he waits for her to continue.

Suddenly, there is a small squeak; quiet and surprised and his eyes shoot open as he jerks forward. “Mikasa,” he calls out for her, hazy thoughts evaporating instantly, “are you alright?”

There is no answer.

“Mikasa!”

“I’m okay,” she replies after a seemingly unending moment of silence. Her voice is strangely quiet, almost a whisper.

“The hell you are,” Levi groans, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees. “What happened?”

“I…” she starts but her voice fades. Is she in pain? Is she embarrassed?

“Mikasa…” he says, heartbeat quickening. “What’s going on?”

“I…” she stammers again, still quiet, “I slipped and fell.”

“Did you hit something?” he asks immediately, and then he suddenly remembers their earlier conversation. “Does your leg hurt?”

She hesitates with her answer.

“A bit” she admits after a while. “I will just hang up now, okay?”

“Don’t you dare” he growls, rubbing at his temples. “You need to see a doctor. Is there someone who can take you there?”

“It’s not that bad…”

“Stop screwing around. I can practically hear you choking back tears.” He isn’t lying and the more she tries to deny it, the more certain he becomes.

“I will just put some ice on it” she tries to evade, but it’s too late.

“Answer my question” he commands as he pushes himself from the couch. He has never before used this tone with her, but he feels that this is the only solution leading anywhere.

“I… No… My friends aren’t home.”

“What about an ambulance?”

“What?!” he can hear the shock in her voice. “No, look, that’s really not necessary…”

“Fine” he sighs, stopping in front of a mirror to consider his bewildered expression for a moment. “What’s your address?”

There is no answer.

“Mikasa…”

“What are you planning?”

“Just tell me.”

“No. You tell me.”

“I’m going to make sure you get yourself checked out” he replies with another sigh, fingers raking through his hair. “I’m going to call you a cab if you can walk - and an ambulance if you can’t.”

“But…”

“This is _not_ up for discussion” he concludes in the same commanding tone he has used before. He picks up a pen from his desk and pulls a stack of empty papers close enough to scribble the address.

And finally, she gives in.

He listens, fingers dancing across the rough surface of the expensive letterhead – and suddenly, his hand slips as his grip tightens, leaving an ugly, jagged line cutting his own writing in half.

“What did you say?!”

She repeats it.

“Fuck this” he murmurs. “I’m going there. Get dressed.”

And with that, he presses hardly on the red button abruptly ending the call.

He knows that address. He knows that city.

He knows it because he lives there.

His thoughts start racing as he strides towards the bedroom.

_What the hell have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you enjoy the texting between the characters, but I believe it is time for the story to move on to a bit... bolder experiences.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After spending the last week running around because of legal mish-mash, I will try to get back to updating as soon as possible. Thank you for all the kudos and reviews, your comments give me life! I never thought that this impulsive little idea would resonate with so many people, but I'm incredibly glad to see that you guys are enjoying the story so far!

_Is he serious?_

Any other time, Mikasa would be pacing restlessly around the room trying to channel all of her frustrations into her long stride, but right now, she can do nothing more than to sit and wait anxiously on the old moss-green couch, fingers nervously drumming on the armrest.

She has tried calling him five times at least without any success – only for her call to be sent straight to voicemail after being forced to listen through to the monotone ringing every damn time.

The only reply she received has been a short text message a few minutes later, saying:

**> I’m getting into the car now. Not going to answer while driving.**

She considered trying to call one last time but decided against it. After about ten minutes of hobbling through her room hunting for clothes, she received another text message, one probably typed at a red light:

**> get dressed & pack ur stuff**

So there she is now; sitting, waiting; heartbeat racing.

She has never met him. She doesn’t even know what he looks like. She knows almost nothing about this person, yet when he asked her to give him her address, her usual composure faltered and she felt that she couldn’t refuse, because…

No. She refuses to admit it. Biting her lower lip, she pulls the phone back into her lap and unlocks the screen once again, hoping to see – to find – something that can put all this chaos back into order; something like a message she missed or just a hint that he has only been joking and this whole thing is nothing but a rouse.

However, she finds nothing.

He really _is_ coming, isn’t he?

The thought is making her feel dizzy.

Saying that she has never imagined him before would be a lie. She has thought about him and about how he might look like, but now that meeting him has suddenly become an actual possibility, Mikasa finds herself overwhelmed by the thought.

What if they look at each other and realize that it has all been a mistake?

She grimaces as she realizes how stupid it all sounds.

What has been a mistake, to begin with? What is this thing that they have? Does this count as _anything_ at all?

Does she want it to?

Does _he_?

The doorbell rings and its screeching jerks Mikasa back to reality.

_How the hell did he get inside the building?_

She hobbles to the door without a word, trying to put as little weight on her injured leg as possible. It feels much better now, truth to be told; the searing pain quickly dulled into a faint throbbing after the initial shock wore off, but with all the fuss he – _Levi_ – has caused around it, she is now just as afraid of the problem getting worse.

Locking her fingers on the doorknob, she pauses a little. Should she call out? Should she peek outside before flinging the door open? Should she give herself a chance to run back to her room and pretend that none of this is happening?

While the thought suddenly seems even more tempting, she finds that her answer is a definite _no_.

She opens the door a little - as much as the chain of the safety lock allows - and with a deep breath, prepares herself for the worst.

She doesn’t want to think about what _‘worst’_ could mean in this situation.

As she peers through the small opening, she first notices a pair of striking blue eyes staring back at her. She blinks quickly in embarrassment. She should say something, shouldn’t she?

“I’m not buying anything.”

Fuck.

Did she really say that out loud? Her friends have warned her that her sense of humour is… something akin to an acquired taste, but she can’t really believe that she let something like _that_ slip in a situation like _this_.

His expression, however, changes very little as he offers his reply.

“I have an appointment with Dr. Pepper.”

Did he really say that? And with a straight face!? Is this one of those very awkward dreams where everything seems alright but nothing really makes sense?

Unsure of what she’s supposed to do now, Mikasa reaches for the chain and unlocks the door, opening it wider.

“Mikasa, I assume” he says in that same voice she’s now quite familiar with.

She nods. “Levi, then?” After a moment of hesitation she holds out her hand for a handshake and he takes it. His hold on her hand is firm, but measured. It feels very… professional. She feels her courage returning as she tightens her grip just a little.

He is somewhat shorter than her, she notices, but she feels that it somehow _suits_ him, just like the simple white t-shirt he’s wearing under his jacket.

It suddenly occurs to her that she finds his features handsome, but at this points her cheeks are probably red enough already that she needn’t worry about such things any longer.

“I…” she starts, unsure of what to say.

“You have everything?”

He is calm and straight-to-the-point. Isn’t he nervous at all? Is Mikasa the only one being afraid that her heart will come to a sudden stop?

She nods, hoping that he won’t notice how hard she swallows.

“Let’s go then” he turns, ready to leave.

“Um… The elevator is that way.”

_And the stairs too_ , she wants to add but decides against it. Didn’t he just pass them on his way there?

“Fine” he shrugs.

Mikasa arches an eyebrow. _Fine_? What kind of an answer is that?

He looks away quickly, turning his attention back towards the hallway while she reaches for her jacket. Patting her pockets, she makes sure that she has her wallet and all necessary forms of identification ready.

She steps out the door and locks it, pocketing the key right after.

“Where is your stuff?” he asks, looking somewhat puzzled as he surveys her when she steps forward.

“I have everything I need” she says, re-checking her back-pocket for her phone for probably the third time – better safe than sorry.

“Change of clothes? Toothbrush? Shampoo? Shit like that?”

The informality of his tone takes her a bit by surprise but he doesn’t seem to notice – or care. She still can’t get over the thought that the man-on-the-phone is standing right in front of her and he’s a shortie with an expression so unbelievably ‘blasé’ that he could even give Ymir a run for her money.

“What for? We’re just going in for a check-up.”

“What if they want to keep you in?”

“They won’t.”

He shoots her a questioning look.

“My flatmate is a med student and he said it wasn’t anything serious.”

“Did he get that just by looking at it? They must’ve really upped the standards.”

The cynicism in his tone is impossible to miss, and to be fair, Mikasa agrees – albeit begrudgingly - that he has a point.

“That’s why I agreed to have it checked” she sighs, grabbing on to the railing for support as she makes her way towards the lift.

“Do you need help?”

“No.” She finds it hard to imagine what sort of help he can provide unless he is willing to carry her downstairs, but she decides to keep the rest of her impulsively smartass comments to herself. “Thank you” she adds, remembering that she has forgotten to do it earlier.

He mumbles something that could pass as either as a ‘whatever’ or a ‘you’re welcome’.

He doesn’t look at her as they make their way downstairs but steps forward to open doors for her - the door to his car included.

“You can’t park here” Mikasa blurts.

“I have a card” he shrugs. He doesn’t seem bothered by the fact the he has parked and left his car right in front of the entrance like some douchebag.

And the best – or worst – part is, as Mikasa soon finds out, that it wasn’t even a lie. As she clumsily manoeuvers herself into the passenger seat, she immediately notices the small plastic card placed under the windshield, notifying the reader that the owner of this car should not be held liable as he is providing emergency medical treatment.

“You aren’t even a doctor” she frowns.

“So?”

“You shouldn’t have something like this…”

“But I do.”

The card seems legit, as far as Mikasa can tell. It has no name or personal info on display, however, and looks inconspicuously standard-issue. Armin has explained to her earlier that the city council has allowed hospital staff to carry such cards in case they needed to fend off parking tickets, but should he even be allowed to carry something like that when he has no medical expertise in the first place?

He said it himself, didn’t he?

He holds on to the door in silence as he waits for her to make herself comfortable inside the passenger seat. She contemplates her options one last time before turning her eyes back towards him.

She’s come this far already, there’s just no way she’s backing out of this _now_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've outlined the framework for this chapter on my flight. Needless to say, it turned out nothing like I first imagined. Also needless to say, I prefer things this way. Have fun and feel free to share your thoughts with me! I appreciate all the kudos you leave and every comment you write!

As soon as he turns the key and starts the engine, music starts blaring through the speakers. He reaches towards the control panel to mute it, but Mikasa speaks before he can reach it.

“Is that Black Sabbath?”

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Can you leave it?”

He needs to read her lips because her normal speaking voice is too quiet to hear with all that background noise.

“Sure” he answers curtly and his finger moves from the mute button towards the volume controls. “I’ll just tone it down a bit.”

It’s her turn to nod this time.

He has to concentrate really hard to keep his hand steady.

What the hell was he thinking?

Trying to ignore the jabs of uncertainty, he puts the car in reverse and backs it away carefully from the front gate. “Fasten your seatbelt” he instructs her and silently chastises himself for the bluntness of his tone before adding a quiet ‘please’ to his sentence.

She does as she is told, without protest.

He can feel his mouth growing dry as he tries to concentrate on the familiar routine of driving instead of mulling over his own idiocy.

What did he expect, really?

Well… He definitely did not expect his brain to short-circuit right in front of her door. He still finds himself huffing at the thought. How embarrassing.

But in his defence, this girl really is something else.

His eyes wander to her bare legs, her long shapely thighs barely covered by her training shorts. She has bandaged herself up pretty neatly; he can tell at least that much from a quick glance.

The music suddenly stops as his phone start buzzing, jolting his attention back towards the road. He reaches out and quickly puts it on speaker.

“Are you there yet?” he asks without waiting for an introduction. It’s Hange, of course, and he feels that the time is really not right for idle chatter.

He can hear the distant sound of her overworn slippers shuffling on the ground as a door closes behind her before she answers.

“I hope you have a good reason for doing this, Levi” she grumbles at first, but suddenly, her voice becomes unexpectedly cheerful, “I just started working on Alligator Guy, and guess what…!”

“You’re on speakerphone, Hange” he warns her before she can get carried away. “Keep the disgusting details to yourself. I already had dinner.”

That is actually a lie, but he knows that there’s no stopping her once she gets started. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Mikasa staring at his phone in disbelief.

“Traffic is light, so I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” he explains as he reaches towards the screen. “Meet me at gate C.” There. He hangs up before she has a chance to continue her rambling.

“You said you weren’t a doctor.”

_Here we go_ , he thinks. Mikasa’s voice is calm but he can sense a hint of suspicion and it’s quite easy to tell that her posture is a bit too stiff for comfort.

“I never said that.” He knows, because that would’ve been a lie. He can be called many things, but not a con-man.

“You implied, then, that you weren’t,” Mikasa continues talking, still unwilling to let the issue slide.

He nods. “True enough. I do work at the hospital, however.” He can see her flinch as he reaches out towards her, hoping to get a hold of the small lever keeping the glove compartment closed.

Her reaction, however, makes him reconsider.

“Open it, please” he asks her, withdrawing his hand. She studies him for a long moment before gently pulling the small plastic door open. “Grab my badge,” he tells her.

It’s right there, he knows and it doesn’t take her long to find it. She holds it closer to the window for inspection, angling it so that the light from the streetlights illuminates the small printed letters.

Why doesn’t she say anything?

“I’m not a doctor, that’s true” Levi says, finally growing frustrated enough with the silence. “I’m a microbiologist.”

“Then why do you have the card?”

“What card?”

“That one.” Pointing towards the windshield, Mikasa gives him a suspicious look.

So that’s what’s been bothering her…

“I stole it” Levi admits bluntly. When he sees her eyes growing wide in surprise, he continues: “Saves me the trouble of having to buy parking tickets.”

She opens her mouth to speak but closes it a moment after. This time, he is happy for the timeout. He feels that there is some kind of a wall between them, something he cannot explain and more importantly, cannot understand.

Fortunately, the hospital is close enough - even if he keeps driving at the speed limit.

* * *

Once the car stops, Mikasa jumps out so fast that he doesn’t even have time to walk around and help her out of her seat.

“Can you go a little easier on that leg for five more minutes?” he proposes with a sigh.

“I told you” she replies, shutting the door behind her, “it doesn’t hurt as much.”

“Stubborn woman” he mumbles under his breath, no longer caring whether she can hear it. Before he can lead her towards the entrance, he spots ghostly figure coated in white floating towards them from across the ramp reserved for the ambulance.

“Levi” Hange cries. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” And after a momentary pause, she adds:  “Can I look at it?”

“There we go” he groans. “Yes, no and definitely no” is his reply as Hange’s taller body finally comes to a halt just inches away from his face. “Hange, this here is Mikasa. She needs her leg checked, so I’d appreciate if you could speed the process up a little.”

His colleague turns towards the girl, eyes glimmering with wonder behind the thick lenses of her glasses. “Hello, Mikasa. Is it bad? Does it hurt?”

Before she can answer, Levi pushes them both towards the entrance. He only realizes how he has forgotten about himself again when Mikasa’s shoulder quivers a little under his touch - but she doesn’t slap his hand away. Regardless, he once again withdraws his arm and gestures towards the door instead.

“Let’s get inside, first” he advises.

_Let’s get inside so I can finally start sorting this mess out_ , he only admits silently to himself.

* * *

“Alright, I will need some sort of ID first to pull your file from the system” Hange explains to Mikasa as they walk through the empty hallway.

Levi walks behind them and watches in silence as Mikasa pulls a plastic card from her pocket and hands it over to the other woman.

For a moment, Hange studies it intensely, then suddenly starts screaming as if struck by lightning.

“Eeeeeeh?!” Her screech can probably be heard through the whole hospital wing. Levi could swear that even the lights have flickered for a moment. “How could you keep this from me?!”

She spins on her heels and leans down a little so her nose is almost touching his. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were married?”

Levi’s anger suddenly dissipates - the curse that he was just about to unleash dies in his throat. He blinks once, twice but nothing makes sense to him any longer.

Hange suddenly withdraws from him and turns towards Mikasa. Just as quickly, she reaches for the girl’s hands and pulls them up to her chest while she squeezes them tightly. “Where are my manners?! Congratulations!”

The look on Mikasa’s face mirrors the same confusion that’s been eating Levi.

“Hange, have you been drinking?” he asks after the initial shock finally wears off. He can’t smell alcohol on her, so maybe could it be something else…? Did she, by any chance, decide to raid the medicine cabinet in one of her research-driven frenzies?

“Huh? What do you mean?”

And with that, Hange – still holding on to Mikasa - also joins their confused little crowd of wide-eyed bystanders.

“Mikasa isn’t my wife, you moron” Levi explains with an irritated sigh. “She’s just someone I know.”

Hange looks at him, than back at the girl, studying them both for a moment before speaking again.

“Then why does she have your name?”

“Excuse me?”

The dumbfounded doctor reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small plastic card before holding it up close enough for him to reach.

It’s Mikasa’s ID.

_Mikasa Ackerman,_ he reads.

He looks at her in disbelief. She knew about it and decided to say nothing.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

What the hell has he gotten himself into?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter outlined during my flight last week. Do you want to guess how much of that made it into the final version? (Hint: close to 0%...) Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the more lighthearted tone of this update! Thank you for giving so much support to this story!

_11:27 p.m._

_Mikasa Ackerman…_

Levi passes through the empty corridors in silence. With only the emergency lights showing the way, he trusts his instinct more than his vision to carry him forward on his self-imposed pilgrimage through the abandoned hallways.

The white walls illuminated by the dim green pictograms surround him with a sense of strange, unexpected familiarity.

In this secluded place, he can finally stop for a moment and think.

So… This is Mikasa.

_His_ Mikasa - he entertains the thought for a second before realization dawns on him and his mind quickly silences the meddlesome whisper.

The impression that her person has left on him is both exciting and peculiar. He knows that their relationship has changed irreversibly, yet he cannot tell whether it will be for the better or worse.

He finds her attractive, that much he’s willing to admit to himself. There’s something about her that he finds unexplainably graceful and alluring, though there is much more to her appeal than the quiet charm he has envisioned listening to her voice.

He’s fascinated by how fast her eyes can change to mirror her feelings – how innocently wide they can grow in surprise; only to narrow sharply in the next moment to reflect her rising suspicion.

It’s useless to deny that he wants her - and he can’t recall yearning for anything with such intensity in the recent years of his life. He finds that the thought scares him a little, because he can already tell that his happiness now depends on another person, but whether she will choose to have him or reject him remains to be her choice only.

Directing himself towards a water container, he convinces himself to let go of his sanitary worries as he reaches for a plastic cup and fills it to the rim with cold water. Multidrug resistant bacteria are the least of his worries right now.

He grimaces at the thought. Raising the cup to his lips, he glances towards his watch, the numbers faintly visible under the dim light.

_11:43 p.m._

Even with Hange’s help, it’s going to take a while.

Unwilling to exchange to solitary peace of the quiet waiting room for the crowded hallways in ER, Levi chooses to lower himself into one of the white plastic seats. Everything smells of disinfectant, and that at least calms him.

Now that he has time to think about it, he realizes that he has no idea where he has wandered off to. Truth to be told, he isn’t familiar with the building – or any other buildings in clinical use, to be precise. Searching through the room for a board or a sign, he finally finds a hand-painted label on the opposing wall.

_Pediatrics_.

Fucking great.

Pushing himself to his feet, he crushes the empty cup before throwing it into the waste bin. The plastic projectile almost misses its target, but lands in the basket eventually.

Levi acknowledges the near-miss with another curse.

This really isn’t his night, is it?

* * *

_00:09 a.m._

He can feel his phone buzzing in his pocket as he exits the bathroom.

**> Where are you?**

_Finally_ , he groans.

**Tell me where you are and I’ll come get you**

He types quickly but this time, without mistakes. He isn’t quite certain which way he needs to go, but he has at least some sort of vague understanding of where he came from and that’s enough for him. It is a hospital with signs around every corner - how hard could it be to find a room with numbers printed above every door?

* * *

_00:21 a.m._

Turns out the answer is: _very_.

He has probably cursed the unsuspecting members of the radiology department for more than a dozen times in the last five minutes.

After getting turned around for probably the fourth time in a row, Levi finds his way to the designated hallway looking a lot more irritated and sweaty than he wishes to appear.

“Sorry, I needed to make a call,” he bluffs without much consideration.

Judging from the sight that has greeted him, he must’ve interrupted a quite intense chatting session - at least on Hange’s side. Mikasa, on the other hand, doesn’t appear to be particularly unhappy about his intrusion…

“No worries,” Hange exclaims a bit too loudly. “You’re still sorting out the mess with the fridges? Nasty little malfunction.”

“A pain in the ass, you mean,” he sighs. From the corner of his eye, he can see Mikasa inclining her head a little, a curious expression painted over her face. “I will tell you about it on the way home” he says, nodding towards where he suspects the exit. She doesn’t protest.

“Is your leg alright?” he asks before leaning forward to help her stand. Judging from the lack of a cast or the absence of a wheelchair, he figures that it can’t be too bad.

“Nothing serious,” she admits quietly as she takes his hand, allowing him to pull her gently to her feet.

Her compliance takes Levi by surprise but he eventually decides to keep his mouth shut about it. “Thanks for the help, Hange” he says, turning towards his colleague.

“No worries,” she answers with a smile, emphasizing the friendliness of the gesture with a wave of her hand. “Turns out that the freak tablesalt accident wasn’t an accident at all, so everything got pushed ahead and I haven’t even had time to start on Alligator Guy just yet. Can you imagine? They had to bring all his limbs in separately. Kinda reminds you of playing LEGO, really…”

“Have fun with it” Levi comments quickly before Hange can continue to ramble and starts pulling Mikasa towards the door, hoping that she can keep up because the night has been long enough without having to listen to the mad scientist’s lengthy explanations.

“Hold on for a second” Hange calls and he silently swears that this madwoman can actually smell fear. “Mikasa still needs to rest her leg. If you just wait a moment…” she explain, head already turning and her predatory gaze searching for an unsuspecting nurse to pounce onto.

Levi’s eyes wander to the corner and he sees a familiar shade of red hair popping into his view.

Fuck.

Why are they still here?!

“No need” he replies quickly before turning his eyes back towards the girl standing next to him. “Trust me on this one” he whispers before leaning forward and deftly sweeping her off of her feet.

She gives a small yelp as the ground disappears from below her but she’s too surprised to argue with him or protest his actions. Instead, she instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, probably scared that he will drop her without warning.

He can’t blame her.

“We’re leaving,” he murmurs, only for her to hear. “G’night, Hange!”

He can hear the woman swooning in the background, going on about something sweet and romantic. He doesn’t care. They need to leave ASAP.

* * *

The ride back home is as quiet as he expects, but at least he feels that the tension has dissipated somewhat – which he finds especially surprising considering their rushed escape from hospital grounds.

“Sorry about that,” he apologises at the first red light.

“Who was it?” Mikasa asks, turning her attentive gaze towards him. He can still sense her suspicion, but at least she’s not glaring daggers at him. Not yet…

“My co-workers” Levi admits and with a glance, catches the girl’s eyes narrowing. “Do you remember how Hange reacted when she first saw you? Well, go ahead and imagine it twice as bad, maybe three times if all four of them are there… To be honest, I really don’t have the energy to deal with that right now.”

Instead of calling him out, Mikasa nods and shuts her eyes for a long moment. “I understand. I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

He can tell that she’s being sincere. His grip tightens around the steering wheel. He really isn’t good with these things. “You’re not causing me trouble, Mikasa” he tries to explain, although he himself isn’t sure where he’s going with that.

The look of disbelief she gives him makes him sigh. He really has no idea how to convince her other than telling the truth. “I’m glad that your leg is alright” he mentions after some hesitation.

“It will be” she replies, trying to force her lips to curl into a faint a smile.

Levi can tell that there’s something bothering her. “What’s wrong?” he asks, stealing another glance at her. The roads are almost empty at this hour and he allows his gaze to linger on her longer and longer each time.

“I was worried,” she admits sheepishly.

“That’s… reasonable,” he muses.

“Our show is going on stage in two months.”

“The ribbon-thingy?”

“Mhm…”

“Do I get an invitation?” The words slip before he could reconsider.

“Maybe.”

This time, that faint little smile on her lips seems sincere.

* * *

“You don’t need to carry me this time,” Mikasa warns as he helps her out of the car.

“Can we just call a truce on that?” Levi sighs before letting go of her hand.

“Just lend me your arm,” she asks with newfound confidence and he complies.

He walks her to the front get and keeps his gaze politely diverted while she pushes in the passcode.

“I could fall asleep right here,” she admits and he can barely hold his chuckle back.

“On the stairs? Classy.”

“Shut up before I drool on you,” she warns teasingly and he can’t help but smirk.

He likes this new dynamic between them – directness and boldness are part of his personality and he has no trouble utilizing that through texting, but being able to speak his mind and hear the witty retort immediately in return makes the flow of the conversation much more… intimate.

The elevator slowly comes to a halt and they step out into the hallway.

“Almost there,” Mikasa sighs and he can’t shake the thought that he’s caught a hint of a disappointment in her tone.

He walks her straight to the door, supporting her weight easily and without trouble. She finds her keys quickly in her pocket and the metallic chime echoes loudly in the empty hallway as she turns the lock.

Then suddenly, he can hear footsteps before the door is abruptly torn open and a figure flies out, almost knocking Mikasa off her legs.

“Mikasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” the nameless figure – most likely a girl - howls, eyes almost teary. “Where were you?!”

With Levi’s hand steadying her at the waist, Mikasa peels the attacker from her neck and shoulders and firmly pushes her back to her own two feet.

“What’s the meaning of this?” she asks with a frown as three other figures appear behind the doorframe.

“Sorry, Mikasa,” a short guy apologizes as he pulls the obviously illuminated friend back into the apartment, “Sasha had a bit too much to drink.”

“You didn’t answer your phone,” says the blond boy further in the back. “Is everything alright?”

Before she can answer, the third guy pushes forward, his tall figure now looming over Levi. “And who’s this guy?!”

The whole scene reminds him of a cheap soap opera but it doesn’t make the events unfolding before his eyes any less amusing.

“Relax Jean,” Mikasa chastises as she quickly positions herself between the two men. “His name is Levi and he’s my boyfriend.”

Levi feels his jaw dropping, but fortunately, he’s not the only one staring at utter disbelief. Suddenly all eyes are on him and he realizes probably a moment too late that they are all waiting for his answer.

He feels as if his mind has gone blank.

A rather unfriendly “ _hi_ ” is all he manages to say.


	9. Chapter 9

_02:31 a.m._

**> Sorry for getting you caught up in all that…**

Levi reads the message twice before even considering what to type in. It is, after all, quite safe to say that he is still very much under shock, or something akin.

**Well... I can’t say I wasn’t surprised…**

After a minute of furious editing and abusing the backspace, he finally deems that sentence safe enough to send.

_Where do I even start…?_

**> I know, it was just… easier this way.**  
**> I didn’t expect them to show up…**  
 ** >And well…**  
 ** >I don’t really know, it was just the first thing that came to mind**  
 ** >Sounded reasonable, even**  
 ** >Like, they’d kill me if I told them I invited a stranger over**  
 ** >Jean would probably still be here screaming my head off**

Truth be told, he feels just as clueless, so instead of rushing an answer, he waits – not so – patiently for Mikasa to finish.

**Fair point.  
Besides, none of their business.**

And that, he means wholeheartedly.

At first, he thought that the first awkward five minutes would never pass, and to be completely honest, he couldn’t even recall most of it even if his life depended on reminiscing about the ‘good old times’.

But somehow, it all passed, he waved an awkward goodbye and managed to get to his car without an existential crisis. To sum things up, it wasn’t nearly as terrible as it could’ve been – at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

It’s all in the past. What worries him right now, however, is the future.

Minutes pass without a reply.

Maybe he should just go to sleep.

**> I don’t know what to say…**

_… and feel extremely stupid because of it? I hear ya…_

He doesn’t even need to think about his answer.

**Honestly, me neither**

**> So…  
>Off to sleep then?**

**Not a chance**

Turning onto his back, he lets his phone softly drop to his chance as he lets his arm rest above his head.

**> Armin needs to tutor Connie at 1**

He swallows hard. Is that an invitation? Does she expect him to… propose something? Before he can decide, his phone beeps and another message lands in his inbox.

**> Do you think that maybe**

There are definitely a number a maybes in his head right now. He watches intently, waiting for the last piece to fall into place.

**> You could get me the thing I left in your car?**

He chuckles as he types his answer, taking his sweet time.

**Maybe**

He waits deliberately for a minute to pass.

**I think I can manage**

He hesitates for a moment, unsure whether he should venture any further.

**We will figure something out**

There. Sent.

Sleep is now a thing of the past.


	10. Chapter 10

_09:27 p.m._

**> Can I sleep over?**

He almost chokes on his water. Trying to stifle a cough, Levi carelessly places the expensive glass bottle on the spotless coffee table.

_Excuse me?_

He reads the message again, fingers ghosting over the on-screen keyboard.

**What’s wrong?**

He paces around the room for about the minute, then grows tired of waiting and hauls himself down onto the sofa, phone still in hand.

**> It’s complicated**

Of course it is. He sighs and reaches for his water one more time to keep his fingers from fidgeting.

It is, in fact, really damn complicated.

Three dates.

Or more precisely, three casual outings – including the follow-up medical check-up at the hospital.

That’s all they have behind them.

**> Eren’s here**

_Shit._

He sighs. What the hell is he supposed to do? He glances towards the open bedroom door, allowing himself to imagine her silhouette appear behind the doorframe. He shakes his head.

**I’m coming over to pick you up.**

So the prodigal son has finally returned…

As he quickly dresses, Levi notes to himself how he failed to uncover this big secret that Mikasa has been guarding oh so fiercely. Truth to be told, it’s been a while since he’s heard the name being dropped at all and if he wants to be completely honest, he must admit that with all the comings and goings, he kinda just forgot about the existence of the guy.

And if he wants to be truly and completely honest, he must also admit that he’s feeling the pang of jealousy already.

Grabbing his jacket from the hanger, he checks his pockets for his car keys.

Does he have everything ready?

Is _he_ ready?

There’s only one way to find out…

…

This time, he decides to act like a normal person, rounds the corner and leaves the car in the parking lot. Of course, he fervently denies the silent accusation reverberating in his mind that he’s only stalling for time.

Instead of waiting to be buzzed in, he punches the emergency code into the small device next to the gate. Fortunately, the elevator is waiting on the ground floor so he quickly jumps in and spends the short trip upwards glaring at his reflection in the cracked, dirty old mirror. He notices just now that his nametag is still attached to his jacket.

_Levi Ackerman, PhD  
Department of Microbiology and Immunology_

He reaches up to tuck the small plastic card into his pocket but eventually decides on a whim to leave it hanging.

The ride upwards seems shorter than he remembered but at least the long walk through the hallway leaves him with more time to collect himself.

On a second thought... What the hell is he so nervous about?

He finds the whole situation ridiculous. Frowning at his own insecurities, he curses under his breath and raises his knuckles.

No more hesitation.

…

The door opens faster than he could’ve predicted and he doesn’t even have time to react when a familiar figure grins at him and pulls him into the room with an enthusiastic tug.

He knows this person. He knows this girl. What was her name again?

“Hey,” Sasha yells at him with a voice so loud that he’d rather call it screaming, “how’s it goin’?”

For a moment, he considers pushing her off but then he looks at her face and the frantic expression that greets him makes him reconsider. She looks… terrified and he can feel her hold on him tighten as she stares at him expectantly. On a hunch, he glances past her and quickly notices the grim little company sitting in the living room.

_Oh boy..._

He walked right into the middle of it, didn't he?

“Oh, welcome” the blonde guy – Armin – smiles at him but his act really isn’t fooling anyone. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that paper we’ve talked about…”

Levi’s eyes narrow. Other than the paper they've obviously _never_ talked about, there are a few other things around there worthy of concerns... There are a few unfamiliar faces but only one of them matches his expectations.

As if on cue, the boy with the messy brown hair and curious expression pushes his chair away from the table and approaches him, wiping his hand into his pants before reaching out to offer a handshake.

“Eren Yaeger,” he offers his name politely and Levi studies him for a moment longer before returning the gesture. Eren's handshake is firm but to his luck, not _too_ tenacious.

“Levi,” he introduces himself after a short pause. 

As his hand finally slides free, he can see Eren’s eyes wandering to his nametag, then to Mikasa and after that finally back to his eyes. “Ackerman,” he says with a grimace and Levi can’t decide whether he’s asking or just musing. “Hey, Mikasa,” he exclaims, “you never told me you had relatives in town.”

Levi opens his mouth to correct him but Mikasa seems to be faster this time. “He’s not,” she states quietly. There is a momentary pause and Levi watches in silence as all eyes turn towards her. He finds the scene somewhat grotesquely creepy as the moment stretches on far too long. “He’s my boyfriend,” she finally concludes and he can almost feel all air leaving the room.

With the whole room waiting in anxious silence, it is Mikasa who eventually breaks the spell by finally standing from the couch and reaching for her back. “Levi, this here is Eren and he’s here to introduce his girlfriend.” She gestures towards the blonde girl sitting close to Eren’s now vacant spot. She simply nods and Mikasa continues with her speech before she could introduce herself. “These are Krista and Ymir, our friends from uni. I know you’re busy, so let’s get going, okay?”

It’s not that he wants to stay, but the information is becoming a little too much to absorb. But then he looks at her, looks at her pleading expression and decides that these people can all go to hell as far as he cares.

“Sure,” he nods, reaching over to take the bag from Mikasa’s hand and to his surprise, she doesn’t protest. He waits patiently as she tugs on her denim jacket, shielding her back almost unconsciously from the curious glances.

“Enjoy the evening,” she says, back still half-turned before turning towards the door and waiting for Levi to open it for her instead.

He also murmurs a half-polite goodbye before giving Eren a last studious glance.

Steady…

One problem at a time.

…

For the first time in two hours, Mikasa finally breathes easy when the car door closes behind her. She quickly hauls her sports bag to the backseat and finishines buckling up before Levi could reach the driver’s side.

“That went better than expected,” she says but the shaking of her voice betrays her inner turmoil.

She watches as Levi climbs into the driver’s seat without a word and waits anxiously as he prepares to start the engine. “So, what’s the deal with these people?” he asks, letting his hand slide back without turning the key.

Mikasa huffs. “Do we have to talk about this now?”

He looks at her with a strange expression. “We have the time.”

She bites down hard on her lip. After a little bit of waiting, she finally gives up. “He’s my childhood crush. His parents took me in after mom and dad died, so we grew up together. With him and Armin, actually.”

It takes a little time and it definitely isn’t easy at first, but Mikasa slowly starts opening up more and more as she tells her story.

“Last year, he became friends with a bunch of foreign students and decided to apply for a scholarship abroad. I didn’t want him to leave. We had an argument and he left anyway. We haven’t really spoken since then.”

“And the girl?”

Mikasa shrugs. “They just showed up at the doorstep. He wanted it to be a surprise.”

“And? They’re staying?”

“For a week or so,” Mikasa sighs.“ He suggested that I move to their - to Armin’s room so they can sleep in mine. I told them no.”

She glances towards him and sees that he’s regarding her with a quizzical look.

“I told them that Armin could sleep there instead. I also told them that I’d be sleeping at your place.” She doesn’t dare to look at him, so she stares ahead sheepishly, fingers fidgeting in her lap. “I don’t want to impose or anything. If that’s not okay, I’ll figure something out. Don’t worry.”

It takes too long for him to answer. Defeated by curiosity, she looks up and finds him regarding her still with that same, fathomless expression.

“Should I leave?” she asks, growing both uncertain and impatient.

He blinks, then turns to start the engine.

“No,” he says, voice quiet. “We’ll figure something out.”

Again, she can see him hesitate.

Then he leans over and suddenly stops just an inch short of her face. “I don’t want you to stay with anyone else.”

It is then and there that he kisses her for the first time.

It all happens so slow, yet with the fluttering of her heart, her senses can barely follow. Before she knows, he’s pulling away, leaving her to wonder whether it has only been a dream.

“Let’s go home,” he says, “it’s getting late”.

Blushing and at a loss of words, Mikasa glances towards the dashboard.

_2:39 a.m._

“Yeah,” she whispers. “It’s time to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we are. Chapter 10, which turned out to be chapter 10/10 in the end. I only had a silly little idea in mind when I started this story, so I'm both surprised and proud that it has managed to attract so much attention. Thank you for all the reads, kudos and comments; thank you for coming back to read every new chapter!
> 
> There's still a lot that could be explored here, but I want to keep in my mind how this story started out and want to end it on a similar note: Midnight Musings has always been about writing short snippets with no care for word counts or elaborated storylines. I believe that this point here is the perfect place to draw the line.
> 
> 16:14 p.m.  
> @ the office


End file.
